20 Questions: JamesLily
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: Just as the title says 20 Questions: James/Lily. I'm not gonna say anything else and ruin the surprise.
1. Question 1 : Lily

**Disclaimer: James and Lily aren't mine. But if they were, we'd listen to The Matches! And eat Oreos… and ice cream. But alas, I'm all alone in my Matches +Oreos +ice cream adventures. Oh well.**

**A/N. : This idea came to me when I was watching Project Runway. 20 questions, which since there is two of them, that means 40 questions, and 40 chapters. Which makes it a question a chapter. Some chapters will be longer and some will be really short. If you like the idea, please review. If you don't, oh well. Deal. **

* * *

It was late on Friday night at Hogwarts during James and Lily's seventh year. They were hanging out like the usual nights in their Head Boy and girl dorm.

"Hey James…" Lily said almost whispering, interrupting the usual silence. She was a little bored, but she didn't want to break the moment she was having with James. She had an idea. "Do you want to play twenty questions?"

It was silent for a few minutes and then James responded with a big grin on his face, "Yes, I'd like that very much. There goes your first question though. It's my turn."

Lily giggled and threw a pillow at James.

**

* * *

**

I know it was really short, but it's just a beginning. REVIEW!


	2. Question 1 : James

**Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em. **

**A/N: Thanks to inshining for the nice review. More reviews would be nice, but do as you please. **

* * *

James sat for a while not making a single sound. He was not sure what he was going to ask. He looked down at his feet. Then an idea came to him. _SOCKS! _

"Sooo. Lily, what's your favorite color of sock?" James asked, trying to hold back from laughing.

"What?! Out of all the things you could have asked me, you asked me what kind of socks I like. " Lily asked, laughing. She couldn't believe James' first question was so ridiculous. Then she realized, _Oh yeah. This is James. James Potter. The marauder. Hello, of course it's going to be overly ridiculous. _

"Just answer the question." James was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Oh man. Hard question. I'm gonna say orange." Lily said deciding that a ridiculous question deserved a ridiculous answer.

"Good choice. Good choice. Orange is a _very_ sexy color. Especially for socks." James said with a wink.

* * *

**Sooo. what do you think?? **


	3. Question 2 : Lily

****

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Obviously.

**A/N: Thanks to firelily28 for the sweet review. Here's another chapter. It's longer than the other ones, so hopefully it'll strike your fancy. : **

* * *

It was now Lily's turn. She was having a great load of trouble thinking up a good question to ask James. She was drawing a blank, big time.

"Pass" she said.

"No, you can't pass." James said with a sigh. " Lily, you're smart. You shouldn't have a problem coming up with questions."

"James, I'm good at answering questions, but when it comes to me making up the questions, I come up short."

James gave Lily a light kiss on the forehead. "You'll think of something," he said.

"I've got it." She said.

"Alright, shoot."

"Were you worried about how I would react after the first time you kissed me?"

"Are we counting the first first time, or the first real time?"

"The first first time."

_It was winter. James had a wicked case of cabin fever. He snuck outside in his invisibility cloak and walked down to the lake. Luckily no one was around or they would've noticed he was there, because his breath was highly visible due to the down right frigid temperatures. He was captivated by the way the snow glistened in the moonlight. A happy warmth slowly snaked through his body followed by a frigid chill. _I'll make a move_ he thought to himself. He ventured back up to the castle and slipped up to the common room. "_Phoenix melody._" He whispered to the portrait of the fat lady. She let him in and he shed his cloak before anyone could notice. Lucky for him, Lily was up late studying all alone. He walked over to her, preparing himself to make a move. He was right in front of her when, out of nowhere, Sirius jumped on his back, causing James to collapse on Lily. By pure ironic chance, James' lips landed right on Lily's lips. James got up, blushing, and ran up to their dormitory. The moment didn't quite have the special magic James had hoped it would, but nevertheless, it was a start. He still was very mad at Sirius for the next few days._

James shook his head. _Stupid flashbacks. _He thought.

"Of course I worried about what you thought. I did that everyday. I'm just lucky there was nobody else in the common room. It was quite a humiliating experience enough."

"That it was," Lily said, giggling along with James.

* * *

**A little cheesy, but I thought I'd add some humor to break up the fluff. What did you think? Review, with good and bad.**


	4. Question 2 : James

**Disclaimer: Dude, James, Lily and friends aren't mine. And no I'm not a mime.**

**A/N: I would like to thank BlackLycanth, LilyHeartsMarauders, and HP-Music-Fan5 for their reviews. I would also like to thank you, yes you, for reading this! : Review pretty please.**

* * *

Now it was James' turn. He knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"So, really Lily-flower... what did you think that night when the power of Sirius compelled me to kiss you?"

Lily laughed, then started thinking:

_Lily was sitting, studying in the common room. The only other person she knew that was in the room was Remus, who was reading a book by the fire. Lily looked up from her Transfiguration homework and snuck a quick glance at Remus. The way the fire's reflection flickered in his amber eyes transfixed her. She couldn't help but be slightly attracted to him. He closed his book and she quickly dropped her eyes back to her homework, hoping he didn't notice. He got out of the chair and went up to the boys' dormitory, to her knowledge she was now the only one in the room. She stared at the fire for a bit after Remus left, still able to picture his amber eyes. A noise from the portrait hole stirred her from her slight trance. She quickly brought her eyes back to her homework, and then she glanced out of the corner of her eye to find James strolling in. _If I don't make a sound, maybe he won't notice me here, _Lily thought. James kept getting closer and closer. _Shoot. There goes him not noticing me, _she thought again. James was really close now, and it looked as if he was going to chance a move. Out of nowhere, Sirius came running, leaped on James' back and caused James to fall, right on Lily. Somehow, James' lips fell right onto Lily's lips. _Well, there goes the idea of my first kiss being romantic, _she thought. Quickly after the incident, James jumped up and practically sprinted to the boys' dormitory. Sirius followed, chuckling. _"_Boys," Lily said. _

She shook herself out of the flashback trance.

"Well, I was extremely mad at Sirius, because he forced me to kiss you, but I was also pretty mad at you, because I sensed you were about to make a move anyway." Lily said. _Ugh flashbacks_, she thought to herself.

"Well, you were right in thinking that I had planned to kiss you that night, just not in that exact manner. How did you get so bloody smart?" James said, laughing.

**

* * *

**

So, how was it? Did you like the cheesy flashback? I did. Haha.


	5. Question 3: Lily

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still nope.**

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry that I'm extremely stupid, and that I can't think of things. But I thought of something. It's extremely short, but whatever. So put that in your toaster and toast it!**

* * *

It was Lily's turn. She had the perfect question in mind.

"Have you ever liked anyone like you like me, before me?" she asked.

James sighed.

"To tell you the truth…," he replied.

"Oh god."

"No, wait."

"Okay, continue."

"No. Not at all. There were a few so-called girlfriends, but I never loved them. Love is a harsh word. I love you."

"Awww. How sweet."

James started blushing.

"No need to blush," Lily said, giggling, "Because I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Cheesy right? Don't blame me.


	6. Question 3: James

**Disclaimer: I waited a while to update, just to make sure you guys didn't know something I didn't know. Huh? Whatever. I don't own James, Lily, or Harry Potter. Or anything in their realm. Don't make me say it again. Even though I will. Many times. Guahaaaaa.**

**Wha?**

**A/N: Here I go, making stuff up as I go. :D**

* * *

It was James's turn. He couldn't think of something. His stomach grumbled.

"AHA!" he shouted.

"What are you AHAing?" Lily asked.

"I know! What is your favorite kind of cookie?"

"Oreos."

"Huhwhat?"

"They're a muggle cookie. Chocolate with crème in the middle. Yumskies."

"Did you just say yumskies?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

**A/N: I'm hungry. Shut up. Any ideas? I'm beating my head against a wall. SOMEONE HELP MEEEE! Sorry its short. Hate me, please?**


	7. Question 4: Lily

**Disclaimer: No. I'm not JK. Get over it. :D**

**A/N: Mwahaha!**

* * *

It was Lily's turn. She had to wrack her brain to figure out what exactly she would ask James.

She finally figured it out.

"What do you want more than anything?"

Ah, James thought to himself. I've wanted to answer this all night.

"The one thing that I want more than anything is what I have right here, but with more. I want you and me, together forever. I want a nice house, a good job, great friends, and a family. I want Sirius to be happy, and forget about his parents. I want the world to forget about prejudices against werewolves. I want Peter to grow out of his awkwardness. I want life to be perfect. There's so much I want. I have a lot of it right now."

"You know, James, years ago I never would have thought I'd ever see this side of you. The nice, sensitive, and thoughtful side. You are probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I'm seriously sorry for treating you like a child for so long."

"I'm sorry for treating you like a piece of meat for so long."

"It's okay," Lily whispered, her lips close to his.

They kissed each other softly.

"I love you."

* * *

**Ah. Who doesn't love a cheesefest? I thought it was adorable. :D**


	8. Question 4: James

**Disclaimer: I have no Brit Accent. Get over it. No JK here. **

**A/N: This one is sad. Brace yourself. Well, kinda.**

* * *

It was James' turn. With all this talk about family, he was thinking about his parents. They'd do anything to stop he-who-must-not-be-named. That was his biggest fear. That they'd die.

"Lilyflower, what is the thing you are most afraid of?"

She remembered what James had said about a family.

"I'm afraid that when we have a family, which we will, I promise you, that something horrible will happen. I just have this terrible, terrible feeling in my gut. Every time I look at you, I see us, with a family. Then a flash of green light takes everything away. I don't know what it is. I'm scared James. I want a family, but I don't want it to go away."

She started crying. James put his arm around her and wiped her tears away.

"Lily, we'll have a family and everything will be alright. I'll protect you from the worst. I'll be with you for the best. I'll never leave you, except if it's the best thing for you. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"B-but what if something bad does happen? I don't want you feeling bad forever just because you broke a promise! Just say that you'll do anything to stop bad things from happening. Don't promise anything, because I'll feel bad if something happens and you break your promise. I have to protect you, too. You're just as important to me as I'm important to you."

"Oh Lily, I love you. Forever and ever."

He pulled her into a kiss; this one was more passionate than the one before.

James was so happy that she shared his fear, even if she didn't spell it out like he did.

* * *

**I want to cry. : (**


End file.
